Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus, a method, and a program for performing processing for putting a focus on a subject.
Description of the Related Art
In the production of content such as films, in some cases, videos of respective scenes constituting video content are each formed of a plurality of shot videos (short videos each serving as the minimum unit of shooting). In addition, when shooting of each shot video of a specific scene video is performed, shooting is repetitively performed in similar situations, obtained shot videos are compared, and a shot video to be finally used is selected. The specific scene video can be thereby generated.
In addition, there has been known the following method of putting a focus on a subject in such shooting. More specifically, a desired focus position is prestored as a preset position, and a focus is put on the stored preset position according to a predetermined preset reproduction instruction issued by an operator or the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-334674).
In the method described in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-334674, a focus cannot be put on a subject existing at a position different from the prestored preset position (focus position) at an appropriate timing. In other words, for putting a focus on a subject existing at a position different from the preset position, a user needs to perform focus adjustment by a manual operation after preset reproduction. Thus, works bothersome for the user have been required.